Avatars are increasingly used in online social networking, gaming, and other communications, typically as a surrogate for an actual photograph of the user. Avatars offer a measure of privacy, while allowing the users to have control over their online identities. As a means for self-expression, many users customize their own avatars to show physical characteristics that reflect the actual appearances of the users. The users can also dress up their avatars with accessories and clothing items that reflect the users' individual styles and fashion tastes.
When a user interacts with others in various communication contexts (e.g., in online chat sessions, emails, etc), the user can sometimes enter textual strings or preset emotional icons (“emoticons”) in a text message to reflect his or her current emotional state (e.g., happy, angry, sad, etc.) to other users. These emoticons help improve the interpretation of the plain text of the message.